Technically
by Bored Konoha Kunoichi
Summary: SasuSaku.One-shot. "Well, if you're THAT curious," she said, "technically, we're all related." He didn't understand. Sanity seemed to have long left the mortal that stood before him.


**A/N:** Whee. Fun in Biology. I got this idea DURING Bio, but didn't bother typing it out for some time…it's kind of incorrect, so nobody come after me telling me it's NOT RIGHT or something, because it's just a stupid idea that my bio class kept making fun of…for fun. Because whoo, we all have no lives.

This is super short, and kind of sweet. Never intended to be made long, so whatever. I hope you still enjoy. :D

**Disclaimer: **I'm a _young, _**KOREAN **_**GIRL,**_ not an artistically amazing Japanese man whom the world loves and has stalkers and fans all over the world. (maybe the new year would magically turn the ownership over to me, and have the rest of the series just be some R-rated SasuSaku action XD)(hm.. it'd be kinda nice to have fans. But maybe not stalkers. Maybe.)

**Warnings: **I'm NOT American, so expect some grammar plus spelling mistakes because believe me, Microsoft word isn't perfect either.

Also if you have a faint heart and is very gullible even if you hear things that aren't true, I suggest you do not read the story. It might shock you a bit. :)

**Dedicated to:**

**TIGHTROPEDANCING, **for being such an amazing friend for another year,

And

**JAYLEEJ, **because I had fun with her contest, and she's the first nice person I befriended on FF(dot)Net :D

**AND TO ALL THOSE WHO HAS READ MY STORIES!!! THANK YOU!!**

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE ON THE BOTTOM!!!**

* * *

**.**

**.+.**

**.+.+T…T+.+.Technically.+.+T…T+.+.**

**_Idea and story_**

**_by Bored(dot)Konoha(dot)Kunoichi_**

**_.+._**

**_._**

**_._**

"No."

Her (_unsurprising)_ answer came rather slowly, giving a pause between the closing of his lips and the drawing of her breath. This subtle, yet abrupt pause vexed him.

He, as he had mastered the art of scrutinizing others' emotions and motives, knew so well that particular timing and the tone of voice could completely expose one's internal thoughts to the adversary.

If she had rejected his offer too hastily, then it would've been due to reflex, her body automatically responding based on experience. It would've been an evidence of uncertainty, with the fear of letting her independence crumble; of not being whole but instead willingly taking the chisel, firmly digging it into her already semi-cracked sculpture of emotions to hand small components of herself to him. (_the fear of him.)_

If she had done so with a hesitant voice after a pause, then it would have meant that the thought had successfully perpetrated her mind (_manipulating, lying, deceiving as he always did)_, but had been immediately stopped herself due to a vague perception of her own emotions. Or, even, if her tone of voice had been cold, then she would have been either trying to deceive him (_and herself_) that she did not care anymore, or truly expressing her abomination towards him.

But for once, she was not an open novel. He was having difficulties trying to decipher the information laid out on the pages. He could visually see her behaviors, hear her words, yet was not able to understand. He couldn't predict her.

More out of curiosity rather than desperation (_or at least that's what he told himself_), he questioned her.

"Why not?"

"Then why?" she returned.

"…"

Her rebuttal unexpectedly snatched his words away. Nothing came to his mind—nothing coherent made its way up his throat, and he couldn't seem to acess his (_surprisingly existing_) vocabulary list containing extensive list of words. No more than blank pages, just like a journal waiting to be filled out.

Her next comment made him stop even looking for a word.

"Well, if you're _that _curious," she started, "technically, we're all related."

Now he was at loss for air. He passively kept his gaze upon her irritated face, and seeing no particular reaction (_not that she expected _one), she began her explanation.

"Have you never taken your biology class? These are basic functions and facts about our own body, Sasuke. You weren't in Konoha—but still, Orochimaru sounds like a type of guy that would definitely teach you each individual functions of the body detailed."

He found her words sounding rather disturbing, but nevertheless agreed to himself. And she, having known him for so long, correctly took his silence as one of concord.

"So basically, in each cell, which makes up the human body, there is a little organelle called mitochondria. It's in every single individual cell. What is does is a little complicated, but the point is, without it, we can't function. We can't live without it."

He gave a nod of approval for her to continue.

"Well, originally mitochondrias were independent organisms, meaning they were fine and _dandy _on their own. But they were fused with the larger animal cells during evolution for survival—you know, like human beings being created and developing from homo-sapiens—meaning that the mitochondrias in our bodies are from the same ones centuries ago."

She explained with a simple smile, stressing each word as she spoke, much like a teacher instructing a small child how to tie his shoe. Clear, and slow.

"So, even if our DNA's and "blood heritages" are different, our mitochondrias are from the same ancestry. They all originated from the same _one _mitochondria." She gave a pause, hoping he took all this in, hoping he would _understand._

"…"

"We're all, um, long-lost relatives of sort. You're like my…distant brother. Or cousin. And Kakashi's a long-lost uncle of some sort. Yeah."

"…"

Her patience had had tolerated enough unresponsiveness, and the corner of her lips that has been twitched up dropped gradually.

"Okay, since everybody's related somehow just like that, through these miniature, microscopic, miniscule, whatever you call it _things _that are all _**alive**_and it's _**gross, **_all the relationships in this world, including my parents, and yours, and Naruto's, are incest. Yes, INCEST. It's sick. It's wrong. So being the oh-so-pure of a person I am with determined beliefs, and extensive biology and human physiology knowledge that's aware of this **flaw in human evolution**, I'm going to _remain_ pure. I'm never going to date, marry, have a child, let alone _LIKE_ a guy, because it's too much work, it's too big of a risk, too deep of a pain to be gambling just like that, and it's _all so sickening._"

He observed. Sanity seemed to have long left the mortal that stood before him.

But the look on her face must've meant something; the parted lips panting, the liquid staining her cheeks and sticking strands of her bangs across her forehead must've meant something to him, for he was the one to break the silence first.

"You know," he struggled, "if it helps, I've always found incest kind of hot."

Next thing he knew an unpleasant taste of grass and earth filled his mouth, and he swore he heard a crack.

"Not the right thing to say, and definitely not the right timing." He heard her words spat out directly above him.

Expecting something among the lines of a kick, he winced in advance.

"But it's a start. A try."

Instead he found a hand in front of his face to aid him get up. He did not take it. He rose on his own, and dusted his cloths. But he allowed for her to tend to his jaw and heal him.

She then walked towards the exit of the park, and he wordlessly followed, maintaining a distance between the two of them, but not losing sight of her back.

She was giving him a chance. He was giving it a try.

Maybe, one day, he could convince her.

Maybe he could prove her science wrong.

* * *

"_Hey Sasuke,"_

"_Hn?"_

"_If you think incest's…"hot", then have you ever thought about getting together with Itachi?"_

"…"

_"...okay, then."_

**.**

**.+.**

**.+.+T…T+.+.The End.+.+T…T+.+.**

**.+.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

**IT'S 2009!!!**

I honestly don't believe that it's already 2009. Gosh, I'm still going to be writing 2008 as the date on my papers when I get back to school…

I really want to thank anyone who patiently put up with my late-updates and a half-year of nothingness at the beginning of this year, and EVERYONE who has ever read, reviewed, faved, alerted, or just ANYTHING to any of my stories.

Thank you to all those SasuSaku fans out there like me who hold on loyally to THE pairing, and keep on supporting something we believe in. Let's all hope this year is finally THE YEAR for SASUSAKU!!! Or at least the end of tragic character deaths in Naruto.

-anyways, if you liked the story, don't be shy to go ahead, and click that button to drop off what you thought of :) I'm shameless, and I am proud XD

-if you DIDN'T like the story, first of all, god knows why you're still reading the author's note, and don't FLAME. It's not worth your time typing, nor mine reading. _CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS ARE WELCOME!!-_

**-**_**REVIEW**_** or I'll SEND ALL THE PEINS PLUS A KONAN AFTER YOU SAYING YOU KNOW WHERE NARUTO IS SO THEY CAN TORTURE YOU!!!!- okay, yeah, I know, they kind of already know now. But additional information is always good :) I mean, they ARE Akatsuki, after all.**


End file.
